teenagerfandomcom-20200213-history
Teenagers
Welcome to the Teens Wiki Managing a child in his/her teenage is always a daunting task for parents. There are certain ways to raise teenage son and teenage daughters. Here are the useful tips for the parents of Teenagers. Raising Teenage Daughter: According to researchers at Cambridge University, the average mother and her teenage daughter have a 15-minute argument every 2-1/2 days. One of the most important strategies in dealing with teenagers – and probably the hardest one of all – is not to take their behavior personally. Here are some tips to raise your teenage daughter. Give her space Making Her Feel Loved and Understood Let her express herself through fashion, but have limits Get to know your daughter's friends Help your daughter maintain a healthy body image Mood swings can and will happen at any moment. Sometimes your daughter doesn’t even know why she’s crying. Just be there for her if she wants to talk. More @ Teen Girls' Page Raising Teenage Son Tips for raising your teenage son: Make eye contact and try to touch him while you speak If detail is important, ask him to repeat what you said Use short sentences and give him a chance to respond before going on Offer help with an open hand. Try offering help in the form of a question. “Would you like…?” or “How can I help?” Focus on the 90% he is doing well instead of the 10% he is not. Use “I” statements. Talk more about your feelings than his behavior. Foods & Teenagers Promoting healthy eating habits for teens is real big task for parents these days. At teenage, they like to eat fast foods,junk foods etc. Encourage your teen to eat healthy by providing a variety of healthy eating options at home. More @ Healthy Eating For Teens Teenagers and Fitness Teenagers' bodies go through a great deal of change as they grow older.A 2010 European study showed that even teenagers with gene-linked obesity are able to overcome it by exercising for 60 minutes a day. Any type of regular, physical activity can improve your fitness and your health. The most important thing is that you keep moving! 5 Fitness Tips for Teenagers * Stay positive and have fun * Opt for cardio exercises * Moderate amounts of daily physical activity * Make a regular appointment with the gym * Eat right, spend less time working out Read More @ Fitness For Teens Teens & Behavior To be fair, no one has ever pretended that parenting a teenager was going to be easy. Teenage behaviour can be challenging. Not all teenagers will be rude or disrespectful, but some are. Some teen behaviors are completely normal and happen as a result of brain changes, which include attention, motivation and risk-taking behaviour. Tips for Parenting During the Teen Years * Read books about teenagers * Think back on your own teen years * Talk to Kids Early and Often Beauty Tips For Teens Every teenage girl adore to look best when ever they are going out to watch movies with friends or going to school or college. Here are few tips for teenage girls to look more beautiful. * Whatever you do, without a healthy skin you will never look beautiful. So take care of your skin by following only organic skin care tips. * Don’t buy any beauty product without testing it first. Ask for samples to make sure the formula doesn’t break you out. * Never rub concealer, instead pat it * Avoid too much make-up * Vaseline & Sunscreen, best friend for teens Read More @ Beauty & Makeup Tips For Teens Teens And Education Teenagers can do the best in their studies if parents show much involvement in their education. *It is very important for parents to provide support and guidance. *How To Maintain a healthy involvement in your teen’s education: *Learn About Your Teen’s Classes Before You Go *Have a Clear Plan of Action towards their education *Talk to Your Teen About school and friends *Follow-Up with the class Teacher Read More @ Education For Teens